Phase-change materials (PCM) are capable of transforming from a crystalline phase to an amorphous phase. These two solid phases exhibit differences in electrical properties, and semiconductor devices can advantageously exploit these differences. Given the ever-increasing reliance on radio frequency (RF) communication, there is particular need for RF switching devices to exploit phase-change materials. However, the capability of phase-change materials for phase transformation depends heavily on how they are exposed to thermal energy and how they are allowed to release thermal energy. For example, in order to transform into an amorphous state, phase-change materials may need to achieve temperatures of approximately seven hundred degrees Celsius (700° C.) or more, and may need to cool down within hundreds of nanoseconds. This presents a particular challenge for switching devices to prevent degradation due to high thermal energy while achieving fast switching times.
Additionally, the ongoing need for miniaturization introduces upper limits on driving voltages as well as overall device dimensions, often creating tradeoffs with parasitics associated with RF frequencies and resulting in performance tradeoffs. Accordingly, accommodating PCM in RF switches can present significant manufacturing challenges. Specialty manufacturing is often impractical, and large scale manufacturing generally trades practicality for the ability to control device characteristics and critical dimensions.
Thus, there is a need in the art for reliably manufacturing low voltage and low parasitics PCM RF switches on a large scale.